When The Dawn Breaks
by Her Sweetness
Summary: One-shot. Songfic. Marik had a dream that really makes him think about how his yamihikari relationship is working with Malik. Song is by Narcotic Thrust.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

**Her Sweetness**: Hello. I've decided to try my hand at a so-called… 'songfic'. I shall try it out and see how well I do. As you must know, this will be a Marik and Malik one. (I wouldn't dream of doing anything without them.)

So, please, enjoy.

When The Dawn Breaks:

_Moonlight, kissing on a violet shore  
Dreaming in the color of the dress you wore  
I wake up harmed and wanting more about you_

It was silent in the darkness. He dare not breath to disturb his hikari, sitting across from him. Starring at him with nothing in his eyes. Just… nothing. Not love. Not confusion. Not hate… no, not hate. 'Please, not hate.' He thought.

He reached out his hand to his light half, "Malik…"

Purple eyes flashed and turned away from him. 'I'm thinking.' That's what his eyes seemed to be saying. 'I'm thinking of something to say to you, but… but, I don't think I want to talk to you right now.'

Still silence. The chairs were exactly five feet away from each other. Identical in every way, they were the same person, and had shared so much together, but yet… No words came. He ached to talk to him.

The younger Egyptian stood up and walked back into the darkness with a flash of light following him. Without saying anything. The yami tried to get up and go after him, but he couldn't move. Stuck in the light and the one thing that gave him light was nowhere to be found. He was stuck to the chair and nothing came out of his mouth… trying to call out his name…

Malik…

The darkness came again and he was lost.

'You think about things too much, Malik.' He heard his voice saying, 'I wish sometimes you did things without thinking. I wish that sometimes you would just relax a little bit. You seem so uptight right now… Do I make you uncomfortable?'

_I don't wanna…feel alive  
I don't wanna… feel naked  
I don't wanna…feel alive , without you_

Marik woke up with a start. Sweat running down his face and arms. He looked back at open window, the dark curtains fluttering around in the cool dawn breeze. The alarm clock next to his bed was blinking in red letters 5:53 a.m.

He slipped out of the bed and walked across the blue carpet, tripping and jumping over pencils and dirty clothes. 'That's why it was so cold in here…' He thought, 'Malik must've left the damn window open.' His fingertips were pushing the sill down when he noticed something outside.

A figure of a young man was sitting on the back lawn, surrounded by blades of grass. The sun beginning to rise caused a fiery halo around his hikari. He didn't move, just continuing to gaze out to the horizon, the colors of pink, purple and blue mixing with his skin.

Marik took in a sharp breath and let it out slowly. 'It was… just a stupid dream.' He told himself, while going out the backdoor and into their yard. Not wanting to startle his hikari, he stood watching him for a moment.

"Hi, Marik." Malik said without looking back or away from the rising sun. "You're up really early."

_When the dawn breaks I can feel the heat of your sun rising  
Rising up inside me  
I can feel the waves of your heart rushing  
Rushing over me  
Rushing over me  
Rushing over me_

He walked over and gingerly sat next to him. Automatically gasping because of the cool, wet grass, shining with dew. "… I'm… I mean, you've been up for a while, haven't you?"

"Yeah…" Malik's eyes flashed and the he turned away. "I just couldn't sleep any longer, that's all. I'm going back inside now." He started to get up, but Marik gripped his wrist and they looked at each other.

"What is it?" His eyes were wet with tears. "Why won't you let me go…"

"I want us to be able to talk to each other, Malik. I don't want you to go away without saying what's on your mind. You do that too much."

Malik glared at his yami and bit his lip, "You're crazy."

'You think about things too much, Malik. I wish sometimes you did things without thinking. I wish that sometimes you would just relax a little bit. You seem so uptight right now… Do I make you uncomfortable?' The voice from his dream rung in Marik's mind. He sighed now, "… Do I?"

"Do you… what?" He tore his arm away from Marik's hand, "Y-You've got to understand, Marik. You may be apart of me, but I have to be alone sometimes, I need to. I'm having a rough time dealing with all this, you know. You may be happy and satisfied with the way things are, but…"

_The figures stop moving  
And the subway dies  
The clock stops ticking and the traffic sighs  
I can't keep living these strange goodbyes  
I need you ( I need you)_

This time it was Marik's turn to be angry. He roughly grabbed Malik's arms and pulled him closer. His grip was hurting his light but neither of them paid the pain much attention.

"There is no alone, Malik! We have to be one now! Without you, I'm incomplete. We have to be able to communicate that point or else this wont work. It won't work and we'll both be destroyed by our separation. I hate being without you, Malik… It hurts me."

Malik starred into his yami's empty eyes. There was something there… but… he couldn't see exactly what it was. "I can't see what you're thinking."

"And I can't see what you're thinking. That's our problem." Marik held back a sob that he felt coming out, "… I'm trying to tell you what I'm thinking, but you just don't wanna talk to me… you walked away and I was calling out to you."

"What…?"

"I-I had a dream, that's why I woke up. And we're almost repeating it right now, so please, let's just stop…" He dropped his hikari's wrists. When they fell, limply to his sides, Marik noticed the bruises from where he grabbed them, "…"

_I don't wanna… feel alive  
I don't wanna… feel naked  
I don't wanna… feel alive  
Without you_

The light rubbed them and sniffed.

"I'm sorry…" Marik said, looking at the sun, now, "I never meant to hurt you. You're the last person I ever-"

"I had it too." Malik interrupted, beginning to cry and sob loudly, "I had that dream too, Marik, I'm sorry. I-I got up this morning and you were still as-asleep. I wanted to talk to you, but… you…"

Tears streamed down the boys' faces as they glanced at each other and then the sun, that had risen over the horizon. Pale purples and oranges and blues lighted the sky up and added another lighted glow around the light and dark.

_When the dawn breaks I can feel the heat of your sun rising  
Rising up inside me  
I can feel the waves of your heart rushing  
Rushing over me  
Rushing over me  
Rushing over me_

"Then… then you don't hate me, Malik…? Is that what you're saying?" Marik wiped his eyes with his sleeve when he gained enough control to speak. "I was thinking that you… didn't like being my-"

Malik sobbed again and pulled his yami into his embrace. Muffled, and still crying, he tried to talk reasonably, "I-I never meant to make you… think th-that, Marik, I j-just was… You're the only person who I'd speak my mind to… You're right… I'm incomplete without you."

"…" The dream played again in Marik's mind. It was so dark there. But Malik was the one that brought the light in the end… and without him, he'd be trapped in a world of nothing. "… Without you, there'd be no light in my world, Malik. I'm glad I can talk to you…"

_I don't wanna… feel alive  
I don't wanna… feel naked  
I don't wanna... feel alive  
Without you_

He continued to cry quietly and Marik led him back into their house. The breeze blew softly again and later on, Marik shut the window. But he kept the curtains open… just so the light could shine through.

_Oh when the dawn breaks  
I can feel the heat of your sun rising  
Rising up inside me  
I can feel the waves of your heart rushing  
Rushing over me…_

**Her Sweetness**: So… um… how'd I do? Reviews are more than welcome.

The song is called: When the Dawn Breaks. It's by Narcotic Thrust. In stores now. (Sorry, I felt the need to say that. :D)


End file.
